Azul esperanza
by Shrezade
Summary: Porque si de algún color debía ser la encarnación de la esperanza, no debía ser el verde, color de las serpientes, símbolo a su vez de la codicia y la retorcida astucia. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes que ocupan este fic pertenecen a JK. No tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos ni deseo tenerlo, me basta con poder jugar con ellos para crear cosas como ésta de vez en cuando.

Hacía ya demasiados días que esta escena rondaba mi mente, y necesitaba dejarla ir, darle forma en palabras para que al menos su esencia quedase grabada en algún sitio. Quizás debería estar haciendo otras cosas, como estudiar, por ejemplo. Pero para todo hay tiempo y he querido apartar un poco para compartir con vosotros esta escena. Puede que os guste, puede que no. De cualquier modo, aquí os dejo con lo que la buena música y una tarde de otoño sacan a flote en la mente de esta ninfa.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. :)

* * *

**Azul esperanza**

No hacía calor, tampoco frío. Podría decirse que para Theodore Nott hacía la temperatura ideal. Era uno de esos días en que el Sol y un aire tímidamente gélido convivían en armonía, anunciando el próximo invierno y la retirada definitiva del verano. Sin duda, el otoño era una buena época.

El Slytherin sacó un libro de la mochila y se sumergió en su lectura.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su tranquilidad se vio, por desgracia, turbada.

Nott alzó los ojos de la última página que en vano había intentado leer. A dos metros de él, una chica andaba a gatas por la hierba, moviendo la cabeza continuamente de un lado a otro como en busca de algo. La larga melena rubia se agitaba con los bruscos movimientos, sus pequeñas manos se ensuciaban un poco más a cada tramo recorrido, y al Slytherin le pareció distinguir el tono rojizo propio de la irritación en sus rodillas, tras los pliegues de la falda, justo donde esa zona de la piel se arrastraba contra el suelo.

La chica se dio por vencida con los matorrales, que hacía ya un rato que escudriñaba, y dirigió su vista hacia él.

Y cuando esos ojos, grandes, _demasiado grandes_, y azules, _de ese azul demasiado claro_, se fijaron en los suyos, Theodore Nott se sintió turbado. Dispuesto a aplacar esa vergonzosa sensación, se propuso ignorar a la chica antes de que lo molestase de veras, y dirigió su vista y toda –o casi toda- su atención, al libro.

—Perdona…

El moreno se mantuvo inmutable fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

—Perdona —insistió ella, intentando llamar su atención —¿me ayudas?

Nott se sintió tentado a responder un rotundo _no_. Sin embargo, desvió su vista y se la quedó mirando. Imperturbable.

La chica al parecer asumió que el silencio de su interlocutor era una respuesta afirmativa y se acercó, todavía a gatas, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él.

—Estoy buscando a un _Kobold Spei_.

Si Nott se mantuvo impasible ante la información fue porque tras sus espaldas recaía la responsabilidad de una reputación que mantener.

Kobold Spei. El nombre que designaba a los _duendes de la esperanza_ según la leyenda, si no se equivocaba.

—Tiene que haber alguno por aquí, estoy segura… —continuó su cháchara la chica, haciendo entusiastas movimientos con la cabeza.

Theodore se fijó en el escudo de su túnica. Ravenclaw. Alzó una ceja y miró de nuevo a la chica, cuyo posible apellido empezó a tomar forma en su mente: Lovegood, la excéntrica hija del director del periódico "El Quisquilloso". Sí, había oído –burlas- hablar de ella. Pero no solían interesarle las vidas ajenas, así que nunca había prestado demasiada atención –por no decir nula- a los comentarios que habían llegado a sus oídos sobre ella.

Para asombro de un ya estupefacto Nott, Lovegood se levantó de un brinco y se pegó al tronco del árbol en el que él estaba recostado. Sin poder evitarlo, el Slytherin giró su rostro hacia ella, dejando en evidencia su curiosidad. Se fijó en que la chica estaba de puntillas, sosteniéndose con una de sus diminutas manos apoyada en el tronco; la otra acariciaba las hojas de la rama más baja, a la que apenas llegaba, buscando algo en su tallo. Al rato, tras algún leve quejido por el esfuerzo y alguna que otra raspada, la ravenclaw se desplomó a su lado dejando escapar un suspiro.

Nott sopesó la idea de apartarse. Quería estar solo. Y la compañía de la excéntrica rubia no prometía mucha serenidad precisamente.

Tras un inesperado silencio que los envolvió a ambos, el slytherin optó por retomar la lectura. Quizás, la chica pensaba quedarse callada de veras.

—¿Sabes?

No. No tenía intención alguna de dejarlo buenamente en paz.

Theodore no alzó la vista de la página que estaba a punto de terminar, decidido a ignorarla con todas las connotaciones de la palabra.

—En realidad, no sé cómo son los _Kobold Spei_.

Esta vez, el chico posó sus ojos en ella, interesado. ¿Esa chica había estado buscando algo que no sabía cómo era?

—Pero… —prosiguió —es importante que encuentre uno.

Los enormes ojos azules, _de ése azul_, se clavaron en los de Nott, que la observaban sin decir nada. Como siempre. Aún así, la chica pareció adivinar la pregunta que rondaba su mente, porque le ofreció la respuesta.

—Porque mi padre necesita uno —dijo sencillamente. Como si no hubiese una pesada afirmación tras el inocente deseo. Como si sus palabras no oliesen a futura guerra y sufrimiento. Como si _necesitar_ un duende de la esperanza fuese lo más normal del mundo y no se palpase un miedo atroz aferrado a tal anhelo.

Como si la vida fuese simple y la esperanza pudiese salvar las vidas que iban a robarse.

Nott desvió su mirada al frente, a las aguas del lago, que brillaban con un tintineo dorado bajo el efecto de los rayos del Sol, que empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

La ravenclaw dirigió su vista también hacia las tranquilas aguas.

—Mi nombre es Luna —dijo de pronto.

Y Nott se preguntó si la chica no estaría usando _legeremancia_ con él. Sin embargo, desechó esa idea de inmediato, era surrealista, como toda la situación en sí. Tampoco le respondió. Se limitó a quedarse en silencio, actitud de la que pronto se contagió Luna. Y así permanecieron largo rato, sentados uno junto al otro, sus espaldas apoyadas en el mismo tronco, sus manos reposando en la hierba, sus miradas perdidas en la belleza del cielo y los secretos del agua, y su mente concentrada en miles de pensamientos que jamás verbalizarían.

Hasta que de nuevo, Luna volvió a hablar. Con voz suave, como si no quisiese romper el frágil silencio, pero con un anhelo en sus palabras que las hacían incontenibles en su interior.

—Seguro que son azules —musitó.

Y esta vez, a Theodore Nott no le importó que interrumpiera su paz. Tampoco preguntó a qué se refería, no lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera penséis que la miró como si estuviese loca, pues no lo creía.

—El azul es un color especial —se limitó a responder.

Porque si de algún color debía ser la encarnación de la esperanza, no debía ser el verde, color de las serpientes, símbolo a su vez de la codicia y la retorcida astucia. Azul. Debía ser como el cielo, como el mar. Como _sus_ ojos. Azules.

Azul esperanza.

* * *

**Fin**. :)

¿Opiniones? Moira quiere saber, ¿le concederéis el privilegio de hacerle saber qué pasa por vuestra mente?

_Con cariño,_

_Moira_


End file.
